Acluofobia
by Mayumii
Summary: IchigoIshida. Nunca faça trabalhos de história de madrugada. Yaoi. Shounenai. [ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence.

---

_Há um ditado moderno que diz: não estude na véspera da prova._

_A história muda da prova para um trabalho de história. Tarde da noite, dois estressados que não queriam fazer o trabalho em dupla, um trabalho gigantesco pela frente. Essas coisas só acontecem com Kurosaki Ichigo e Ishida Uryuu. Mesmo._

---

Acluofobia

"_QUEM__ É O IDIOTA QUE ME LIGA AS DUAS HORAS DA MANHÃ?!"_

"_O IDIOTA QUE ESTÁ LEMBRANDO VOCÊ DE NÃO FICAR DE RECUPERAÇÃO EM HISTÓRIA!"_

"_AHN? Ah, é você Ishida."_

"_QUEM MAIS PODERIA SER?"_

"_Hm, por que você foi me ligar a essa hora?"_

"_COMO É RETARDADO... TEM QUE SER SHINIGAMI."_

"_Vai começar a ofender agora? Ah, vai..."_

"_Você não tem idéia por que eu te liguei agora? Escuta, eu não sou retardado, é emergência, se não, não te ligaria mesmo."_

"_Hm, agora acho que sei, só que não me lembro."_

"_CLARO QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE LEMBRA, PORQUE VOCÊ SÓ NÃO ESQUECE A SUA CABEÇA PORQUE ELA ESTÁ GRUDADA NO SEU PESCOÇO, KUROSAKI!"_

"_Vou desligar. Quanta hostilidade, to morrendo de sono e você vem me tratar mal a essa hora?!"_

"_O TRABALHO DE HISTÓRIA, KUROSAKI! EU NÃO VOU FICAR DE RECUPERAÇÃO PORQUE O IRRESPONSÁVEL DO MEU COLEGA ESQUECEU MERAMENTE DO TRABALHO!"_

"_Ah, o trabalho... relaxa, amanhã você vem aqui depois da aula e a gente faz."_

"_AMANHÃ TEM AULA DE HISTÓRIA, KUROSAKI. E AMANHÃ TERMINA O PRAZO PRA ENTREGAR O MALDITO TRABALHO."_

"_O QUE? COMO VOCÊ NÃO ME AVISA ISSO ANTES?"_

"_Você é idiota ou o que? A culpa não é minha se você não escreve nada na sua agenda!"_

"_O QUE VAMOS FAZER? O KAZU-SENSEI É UM CARRASCO, AINDA MAIS COM VOCÊ, O CDF-MOR, A CULPA VAI SOBRAR PRA MIM, ESTOU FERRADO, AH NÃO!"_

"_Vem pra cá, Kurosaki. Agora, traz todo o seu material."_

"_AS DUAS HORAS DA MANHÃ? VOCÊ TÁ ZOANDO COM A MINHA CARA?"_

"_Pra começo de conversa, eu não gastaria meu precioso tempo pra dormir pra fazer uma brincadeira de mal gosto, ao contrário de você Kurosaki. Eu não quero e não vou ficar de recuperação durante as férias inteiras. EU TENHO MAIS O QUE FAZER! AZAR O TEU SE CAIU COMO MINHA DUPLA! OU VOCÊ VEM AQUI JÁ OU EU JURO QUE VOU ATÉ AÍ E TE LEVO ARRASTADO!"_

"_Hm, não é uma boa idéia. Tudo bem, estou indo aí."_

"_OK, RÁPIDO."_

"_Ah, mais uma pergunta..."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Quanto a gente tem que escrever?"_

"_KUROSAKI! É TRABALHO DE FINAL DE BIMESTRE! UMAS DEZ FOLHAS, NO MÍNIMO!"_

"_O QUE? E você não me avisa? To voando para aí."_

_-_

"Você demorou. E seu estado está deplorável." Disse o Quincy, estudando o colega recém-acordado.

"Obrigado, senhor nerd. O senhor também, não mais que eu." Disse o shinigami, querendo socar a cara do cdf da classe.

"Aff, vamos parar com isso. Temos muito trabalho pela frente."

"Ok."

Procurando o possível para ficarem calmos, ambos se sentam no tatame e espalham todo o material ao redor, resolvendo organizar os materiais de pesquisa para o trabalho.

"Diz o que você tinha pesquisado Kurosaki, isso é, se você já havia pesquisado alguma coisa."

"Eu posso ser até preguiçoso, mas não sou irresponsável. Como matéria sobre Socialismo e Capitalismo, eu pesquisei sobre lutas, revoltas que aconteceram com base nessas ideologias."

"Hm, é um tema plausível. Eu também pesquisei um pouco sobre isso, dando mais destaque para os conceitos de cada ideologia, pensadores. Hm, parece que a montagem do trabalho então será fácil, é pegar um pouco da minha pesquisa e um pouco da sua."

"Hm, ok, pelo menos isso, tudo bem."

"Ok. Agora, comece a escrever, enquanto eu vou ditando."

Ichigo levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Ishida que lhe entregava um papel de carta, caneta e já começava a procurar a introdução do trabalho.

"Como é que é? Claro que não! A sua letra é bem melhor que a minha!"

"Eu sei, mas estou com preguiça."

"Quem você pensa que é?!" Exclamou Kurosaki, querendo torcer o pescoço de Ishida.

"Alguém que tira mais notas que você, alguém mais inteligente que você, e alguém que sabe formular uma introdução muito melhor que você." Concluiu Uryuu, vitorioso.

"ISHIDA!"

"Ta, Kurosaki, por favor, escreve aí, assim, a gente não tem muito tempo para discutir não? E eu sei que você escreve BEM mais rápido que eu, por favor."

"AFF. OK."

"As ideologias do Capitalismo e do Socialismo diferem muito entre si..."

_Duas horas e meia depois_

_-_

"Eu não acredito que terminamos finalmente!" disse Ichigo, com a mão doendo de tanto escrever.

"É. Deu tempo, coisa que eu realmente me espantei, fazendo o trabalho com você." Murmurou Ishida, irônico, mas Ichigo revidou.

"Jogando na cara que _adora_ fazer trabalho com a Inoue sempre não?" Ishida ficou vermelho.

"Fica quieto Kurosaki! Deixe de bobagens!"

"Gosta da Inoue?" gargalhou Ichigo. "Uou, que babado!"

"Kurosaki..." Ishida quase avançou sobre Ichigo quando...

...as luzes se apagaram.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" berrou Ishida.

"Ahn? Por que apagou as luzes?"

"Seu idiota, eu vou saber?"

"Sabe Ishida, sua soberba inteligência está falhando: esta casa é sua, você devia saber."

"Eu... AAH, O BILHETE, A VIZINHANÇA NÃO TERIA LUZ DAS QUATRO ATÉ AS SEIS DA MANHÃ!"

"Aff, sério, pega mal um cara da sua idade berrando feito uma criança..."

"..."

"Eu vou embora, falou, você leva o trabalho, hoje, vou aproveitar e tentar dormir um pouco."

"NÃO! NÃO VAI! SÉRIO! POR FAVOR!"

Ishida Uryuu lhe pedindo por favor? Era algo muito raro para Kurosaki Ichigo, não?

"Por qual motivo seria?" como uma luz em sua cabeça, Ichigo murmurou, segurando o riso. "Medo de escuro, todo-poderoso Quincy?"

"Não é medo de escuro! É Acluofobia!"

"Dá no mesmo Ishida. Eu também sou filho de médico, esqueceu?"

"Hm... por favor, sério Kurosaki, não é todo dia que você me vê te pedindo por favor não?"

"Hahaha, ok. Só pra depois rir da sua cara, tudo bem."

"Não fala isso. E-Ei! Onde você tá indo?" Ishida correu para perto de Ichigo.

"Ué, vou dormir aqui mesmo! Eu estou morrendo de sono!"

"Kurosaki..." disse Ishida, enrubescendo. "Não fica longe de mim, por favor..."

"O QUE? VOCÊ TEM FOBIA MESMO!" disse Kurosaki, surpreso ao saber da gravidade da fobia. "Ok..."

_Coitado do Ishida. Esses casos de fobia são delicados. Eu já vi um monte de casos que o meu pai cuidou, referentes a fobia. Muito difícil se tratar. Bem, na medida do possível ele é meu amigo..._

"O que você está fazendo, Kurosaki?" disse Ishida, ficando surpreso ao sentir um par de braços o envolvendo em um terno abraço.

"Shh, fica quieto. Assim você não sente medo."

"_Os braços do Kurosaki são tão macios... O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO?_" pensou Ishida.

_O corpo de Ishida é magro. Acho que dá pra até dar uma volta com meus braços. A pele dele é tão branca. O perfume que ele usa tem um cheiro... penetrante._

"Arigatou... Ichigo." Murmurou Ishida, também envolvendo Ichigo pelo pescoço.

_Perfume penetrante demais... demais._

"O-o que..."

"Seu perfume... é bom..." murmurou Ichigo, tentando seguir o rastro daquele perfume que emanava do corpo do Quincy... estudando o amigo, envolvendo-o mais no abraço... chegando nos lábios. Os lábios do substituto de shinigami tocaram os do Quincy tão delicadamente, tão suavemente, até irem se intensificando, num beijo de paixão, as línguas dançando harmoniosamente.

"Não precisa ter medo, Uryuu."

"Eu sei, Ichigo. Estou com você."

**OWARI**

Mais uma fic IchigoIshida. Pediram, está aí!

Críticas e sugestões, reviews, onegai!


End file.
